


pocketful of sunshine

by GuardianKarenTerrier



Series: Week One: Oblivious [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, adrien augreste 2k19, genuinely just fluff, i may or may not have napped on my picnic table after writing this, sunny napping spots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianKarenTerrier/pseuds/GuardianKarenTerrier
Summary: Now that Paris' weather has finally taken a turn for the enjoyable again, Adrien really just wants to find a sunny place for a hard-earned nap. He's glad to share that sunny place with friends, though.





	pocketful of sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> for the 'sunshine' prompt for Adrien Augreste 2k19. thank you so much to [Tempomental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempomental), [shinobicyrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinobiCyrus) and especially [CaughtFeelings](url) for beta'ing this!

"Are you serious, dude? You know this is, like, by _ far _one of the hardest parts of the whole park to find, right?"

Adrien doesn't open his eyes, enjoying the light breeze ruffling his hair instead. He does turn his head towards Nino's voice, though. He feels too relaxed and lazy to respond beyond, "That's kind of the point, Nino."

Nino sighs and sits down close enough to touch. By the rustling Adrien hears, he's leaning against something, probably one of the nearby trees. "You’re going to wander off into one of the murder tunnels one day and I’m gonna have to come find you, I know it."

Adrien crosses his arms under his head and turns his face upright again. The shadows of the leaves are brushing green-tinted shadows across his closed eyelids. "You'd send Alya and you know it."

"And Alya would drag me and Marinette both in _ with _ her and _ you _know it. Dude, aren't you supposed to be at a photo shoot right now?" Nino asks dryly. 

Nino doesn't, however, sound as though he has any intention of getting back up himself.

"Yeah, probably." Adrien doesn't move. "But it's indoors. And crowded. And it's the first really _ nice _ day all year." Adrien winces, knowing that he sounds more than a little like he's whining now.

He honestly does normally like his photo shoots. He really does. He may have to leave suddenly sometimes because Hawkmoth has _ terrible _ timing, but he tries not to miss them intentionally. At the very least he doesn't _ mind _ them except when they're keeping him from his friends.

But it's the first time it hasn't rained in more than two weeks now. It's Saturday, there _ isn't _ any sign of an akuma, and Adrien _ knows _ neither the Gorilla or Nathalie is going to come this far into the park to find him, abandoned photoshoot or not. Admittedly, their reasons differ, but they won't look this far. Adrien doesn't really think anyone but Nino has bothered to come looking for him at all.

Nathalie had actually looked sympathetic for a second when he'd asked if they couldn't go ahead and move the shoot outdoors. Sure, she'd still said no, but she'd hesitated first. In Nathalie-speak that's the equivalent of silent support.

Adrien hears a faint beeping noise and thinks Nino must be playing with his phone before he speaks up again. "You sure you aren't gonna get in trouble for this, dude?"

"Honestly? No." Adrien shrugs. "But what's he going to do, ground me for the hundredth time?" Not that it would actually matter, because Adrien can hear Plagg snickering in his shirt pocket at that notion. Chat Noir would be out the window in seconds.

"Well... he could always try to pull you out of school again," Nino says hesitantly.

Adrien tries to summon up his usual level of concern about that, but he's too soaked in sunlight to succeed. "Nino, I didn't have permission in the first place. Whatever else you can say about Chloe, she'd help me get back into school at least as fast as she helped me get there in the first place."

Adrien still doesn't really have any desire to open his eyes but he notices when Nino moves over to lie down next to him. "You know, I don't think I ever really thought about that. Huh. Guess she has done _ some _ good with her life."

"Queen Bee," Adrien reminds him lazily, and smiles because he can _ picture _ Nino's disgusted expression at the reminder. 

Nino only sighs again, though. Adrien tries both not to too obviously shift closer to him and to shove down the contented purr he can feel rising in his chest before Nino says, "Alya's wondering where I am, by the way. Is it all right if I tell her and Marinette we're here, dude?"

Adrien stretches his arms above his head with a yawn, but he feels warmer than the leaf-dappled sunlight can account for at Nino's question. He thinks the _ best _ thing right now would be if Ladybug were with him, but he'd want her to know that it was him in that case, and anyway they do have patrol together later this afternoon.

Normally they wouldn't be meeting up until after dark, but they'd agreed days ago that if the weather finally broke, the way it finally has, they'd meet earlier. Both of them have had _ enough _of this rain- it was fun at first, when it added an edge of danger to their games of rooftop chase, but they'd both been more than ready for the sunlight to return.

So he'll see her later. Adrien loves spending time with Nino and Alya and Marinette; he doesn't mind _ at all _ if Nino calls the others.

As soon as he voices his agreement he hears Nino flip his phone into his hand from where he'd left it lying on the grass. Between Adrien's probably-enhanced hearing and the calm quiet of this hidden spot under the trees, he can also hear the ringing on the other end and then Alya's laughing answer.

"Found him, then, babe?" Alya asks, amusement in her voice that makes Adrien think she's flipping her hair back over her shoulder the way she usually does when she's teasing Nino. He can picture Marinette clearly, too, hovering behind her best friend and trying hard to hear the phone. Nino somehow manages to put an eye-roll into his voice when he answers. "Yeah, Sunshine here is living up to his name. We're in Parc des Buttes-Chaumont, by, uh, you know where the suspended bridge is? Yeah, some trees under that."

Alya sounds fondly exasperated. "Nino, babe. We may need clearer directions." Marinette says something in the background and Alya sighs. "Orrrr not, I guess Marinette here actually knows exactly where that is. _ Somehow_. We'll be there in like fifteen minutes, all right?"

While Nino is distracted assuring his girlfriend he'll see her shortly, and then by which of them is going to end the call first, Adrien relaxes enough to let a purr slip out. Not much of one, not the kind of pleased rumble he'll let out around Ladybug sometimes (often), but enough to relax further.

Nino's moved closer during his phone call. There's a tingling line of warmth and contact all along Adrien's side, and if he's lucky Alya and Marinette won't think it's weird if they _ all _ lie down close enough to each other to bask in the sunlight together. As far as Adrien is concerned, all his fears and worries are for _ later_. For now he's just going to enjoy his friends and the sunshine both.

When Marinette and Alya do join them, he's not sure how much later it is. They come with a picnic and a blanket and, in Alya's case, flashlights and an extremely suspect map of the abandoned train tracks (which Nino continues to grumpily refer to as 'the murder tunnels' but Adrien is mentally bookmarking them to explore with Ladybug later. They haven't really done any kind of team-building with Carapace and Rena Rouge yet, either, and Adrien thinks that it might be a good idea to include them- they're probably just as relieved that the rain has finally stopped).

Adrien might be in trouble. Considering he's not about to skip patrol with Ladybug and therefore definitely won't be home until far, _ far _ later tonight, he probably is.

That's a problem for far later tonight. Or possibly tomorrow. For right now, he's going to enjoy the sunlight and his friends and the nearly-inaudible purring from his pocket that Adrien _ knows _ Plagg is going to deny later.

**Author's Note:**

> figuring out how im doing the series/formatting for this month has been/is. an adventure. so uh, thanks for bearing with me on that? most prompts wont be connected but a couple are, and i know theres one thats a sequel to a different work, so- ill see how this goes. 
> 
> also, oh boy, length is gonna vary WILDLY
> 
> (i want to explore the murder tunnels okay i know its a bad idea but i still WANT TO)


End file.
